Perfect
by IBelieveInGraceAndChoice
Summary: Blaine is in New Directions this year and sings "Perfect" from Simple Plan, and that makes Kurt use his assignment to tell Blaine that he is perfect. Wrote for tumblr, I'm just uploading here to save it.


"So, who wants to go first?"

"Mr. Shue, if I may? Rachel and I have been working on something." Kurt asks and, with a nod, the teacher sits. Kurt stands in front of the class, with Rachel close behind. He starts to fidget and everybody sits a little straighter because Rachel always does the talking. And the scene is so strange because Kurt seems really uncomfortable. The only one who doesn't move an inch is Blaine. He is playing again in his head something that Kurt said a couple of minutes ago.

"_Blaine, I need to talk to you about this week's assignment for Glee club. Look I know you're uncomfortable with talking about your feelings in front everybody in Glee club, and I think it was really brave of you to sing that song in front of the club for last week's assignment. I know you're not ready to talk about this with anyone but me, so I'll say just for you that my song choice is an answer to yours. I really mean what I'll sing, and I want you to pay attention, ok?"_

After a couple of seconds, Rachel gives Kurt a light pat on the shoulder, telling him that they're waiting for him. Kurt smiles a little. "This week's assignment was to take a pop song and change it, make it our own. So, I took a Pink song and turned into a duet. Rachel agreed to help me." He looks behind him and smile at her. She agreed to help him without question, even thought she doesn't like the music and she wouldn't have the main part in the duet. He mouths a "thank you" for her and nods to the band. He starts to sing, looking at Blaine, to make sure that he was listening.

"_**Made a wrong turn  
>Once or twice<br>Dug my way out  
>Blood and fire"<strong>_

As he takes a step back, to let Rachel take the lead, he starts to look at his friends. After all, that song could be meant for everyone in the room.

"_Bad decisions  
>That's alright<br>Welcome to my silly life"_

Kurt takes a step forward to stand beside Rachel as he takes the lead again.

**_"Mistreated_**  
><strong><em>Misplaced, misunderstood<em>**  
><strong><em>Miss know it, it's all good<em>**  
><strong><em>It didn't slow me down"<em>**

Rachel takes the lead again, closing her eyes like she always does when the feeling of the song was too intense and Kurt smiles fondly at her.

_"Mistaken  
>Always second guessing<br>Underestimated  
>Look I'm still around"<em>

They hold hands right before they sing the chorus together.

"_**Pretty pretty please  
>Don't you ever ever feel<br>Like you're less than, less than perfect**_

_**Pretty pretty please  
>If you ever ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me"<strong>_

Then Kurt begins to sing, with Rachel doing the second voice right after him.

"**You're so mean **_(You're so mean)_**  
>When you talk <strong>_(When you talk)_**  
>About yourself<br>You're wrong"**

_**Change the voices **__(Change the voices)__**  
>In your head <strong>__(In your head)__**  
>Make them like you instead<strong>_

_**So complicated  
>Look how we are making<br>Filled with so much hatred  
>Such a tired game<strong>_

_It's enough  
>I've done all I can think of<br>I've chased down all my demons  
>I see you do the same"<em>

While Rachel belts the "Oh", Kurt sings the chorus with Rachel joining at the second part.

"_**Pretty pretty please  
>Don't you ever ever feel<br>Like you're less than, less than perfect**_

_**Pretty pretty please  
>If you ever ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me"<strong>_

Then, while Rachel sings the "to me", Kurt begins the next part, with Rachel again doing the second voice, but right with him this time.

"_**The whole world is scared  
>So I swallow the fear<br>The only thing I should be drinking  
>Is an ice cold beer<strong>_

_**So cool in lying  
>And we tried tried tried <strong>__(tried tried tried)__**  
>But we try too hard <strong>__(try to hard)__**  
>It's a waste of my time <strong>__(waste of my time)_

_**Done looking for the critics  
>Cause they're everywhere <strong>__(everywhere)__**  
>They don't like my jeans<br>They don't get my hair **__(get my hair)_

_**Stringe ourselves  
>And we do it all the time <strong>__(do it all the time)__**  
>Why do we do that? Why do I do that? <strong>__(Why do I do that?)__**  
>Why do I do that?"<strong>_

_Rachel belts the next part, giving the chorus to Kurt again._

"_Yeah? Oooh?  
>Oh pretty pretty pretty<em>

_**Pretty pretty please  
>Don't you ever ever feel<br>Like you're less than, less than perfect**_

_**Pretty pretty please  
>If you ever ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me<strong>_

_You're perfect  
>You're perfect<em>

_**Pretty pretty please  
>If you ever ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me"<strong>_

As the song ends and the applause fades, Kurt goes to sit in his place beside Blaine, putting an arm around his shoulder and taking Blaine's hand with his free one, while Blaine placed his arm on Kurt's waist and his head on Kurt shoulder. Kurt fails to hear his teacher's praises on his performance and the end of the class finds Kurt and Blaine still wrapped in each other's embrace. As soon as everyone leaves the room, Blaine looks up to Kurt and says a shaky "Thank you". Kurt lifts Blaine face with his hand and clears the tears that are falling slowly. Blaine closes his eyes and leans into Kurt's hand, taking a deep breath. "I just wanted you to know that I think you are perfect just the way you are. I need you to believe that." Blaine smiles that sad smile that makes Kurt want nothing more than to hold him and so he does. "I love you, Blaine. So much"

"I love you too"


End file.
